


Forest God's gift

by GarrusLover17



Series: Creature Chronicles [6]
Category: Cat - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, God - Fandom, Pan - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, Satyr - Fandom, chasing - Fandom, fun - Fandom, gift - Fandom, need - Fandom, sacrifice - Fandom
Genre: Bargain, Love, M/M, Need, Pan - Freeform, Taboo, Teratophilia, bet, god powers, knead, neglected, nolongertaboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusLover17/pseuds/GarrusLover17
Summary: You have been gifted to the forest god known as PanHe offers you a bet, will you win or lose?or is losing really winning?
Relationships: God/human - Relationship, Pan/reader
Series: Creature Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Forest God's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my friend  
> Happinessisbeyondmylevel for helping me with this story
> 
> thanks for visiting

Satyr 

Forest god’s gift

Every few years a person from the town I lived at would be ‘gifted’ to the forest god. We all knew the forest god was a Satyr, those who entered his realm never returned. This year it was me, who was voted to be the gift. Not that I minded I never felt welcome there, I still didn’t want to be given to someone though.

I was escorted to the entrance to the gods realm, before I had a chance to turn back they shoved me through the doorway, then threw my bag behind me. Grabbing my bag I heard their laughter as they walked away, standing up I started to walk deeper into the forest. Beyond the entranced I noticed how vibrant and full of life the forest looked, especially for how early it was just after dawn.

I didn’t know where I was going but the view was so pleasing I didn’t care that I was getting lost. I found a stream and sat down, rummaging through my bag I took out my sandwich as well as my flute. I removed the cloth wrapping from my food and began to eat, the sound of the stream was so relaxing I felt like I was drifting to sleep. Suddenly I heard rustling that was getting closer, I stood up and tried to see where it was coming from. Looking in all directions I couldn’t see anything dangerous, and then the rustling stopped replaced by an eerie silence.

“Hello there, welcome to your new home” a voice behind me spoke. 

Spinning around I came face to face with the forest god. A satyr known to me as Pan, he was good looking, green eyes, shoulder length black hair, cream skin, light stubble, horns that bent backwards, above his waist he was human. Below his waist was that of a goat, light brown fur and a huge erection. Why wasn’t he wearing clothes? I thought to myself.

Startled by his sudden appearance I stumbled back, tripping over a rock before stumbling to the ground. I tried to stand up but slipped again on a wet patch of moss, he laughed before a root lifted me off the floor.

“What is your name?” he asked.

“Y/N” I replied.

“You are as skittish as a cat” he laughed sitting on a log.

I didn’t say anything just sat there silently looking at him. Pan was staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

“You don’t want to be here I can tell. Why don’t we have a game, if you can make it until sundown you are free to go. If you don’t make it and I catch you, you have to stay with me and for one week you will have to wear no clothes” he said.

The thought of leaving was exciting and I had to take it.

“I accept your terms” I said.

I stood up and got ready to leave but was stopped.

“Wait, lets make it more fun” he smiled then waved his hand.

I opened my eyes to see he was a giant, looking down I saw cats paws then he told me I looked cute as a cat. Panicked I shot away from him and ran deeper into the forest away from Pan, being a cat made the forest seem enormous and I was in awe until I heard his voice.

“Here I come, scaredy cat!” he taunted.

For hours I was able to dodge him, often by ducking under branches or even diving into burrows. Right now I was jumping trees catching my breath, I heard a branch snapped and spotted Pan climbing with a stupid grin on his face. In shock I leaped over to another tree almost missing the branch, pulling myself up I started off running again.

It was a few minutes before sunset and I had successfully dodged Pan, I found the boarder he spoke of but I think he was fibbing. I leapt for the stones feeling the wind blow through my fur, I felt free, until I felt a pair of hands grab be. Looking down I saw Pan smiling widely, he brought me to his face then whispered: “got you!”

He sat down putting me in his lap and stroking my fur, I tried clawing away and wriggling away but he was too strong and to be honest a small part of me enjoyed being petted. 

“Such a cute, scared little cat. Are you going to be a good boy for me? Are you going to follow the rules, not wearing clothes and not hide yourself from me?” he asked scratching behind my ears. 

I couldn’t say anything so I just nodded, in a flash I was sat upright on his lap. Pan held me close with my head on his shoulder rubbing his hand up and down my spine making my toes curl. He noticed this and kissed me on my forehead, after I opened my eyes we were in a huge tree but it looked more like a house. Beautiful rugs and tapestries, simple yet grand furniture, kitchen area, washing area behind a door and right now we were in his bedroom. A very large canopy bed, white sheets that felt like silk, two bedside tables and a huge red rug below my feet.

Pan stood up and led me flat on the bed, his eyes roaming over my body slowly as he drank me in. Once he finished looking at me he joined me in bed, lying on his side wrapping his arm around my waist. He started to sing, his voice was lovely and soothing when he sang. Closing my eyes I heard him whisper something but I couldn’t catch it all.

I woke up to the morning sun beaming into the room; I opened my eyes to see I was on top of Pan. I felt embarrassed and slid off of him, scooting to the edge of the bed.

“Good morning” I heard him say.

“Morning” I replied shyly.

He sat behind me kissing my shoulder lightly, I moaned slightly before leaning into his touch. Then I snapped myself out of it, standing up and sitting on the floor facing him. He looked hurt by what I did, I was about to stand up when I found myself back on the bed with him only this time he was holding me in his arms.

“I’m sorry, please don’t turn me into a cat” I cried.

“Tell me why did you run from me? And I won’t turn you into anything” he said stroking my hair.

It was such a nice feeling I didn’t know was possible to feel so good having your hair petted.

“I have been fighting my desire for men since I was 15; the village says its taboo. My mother said there was nothing wrong with it but when she died, my father and the village elders would beat me for my ‘indecent tastes’. If I didn’t adhere to the lessons they burned my mother’s things, I only have two items left of hers because of my needs. I can’t fight this anymore!” I cried.

He held me close cooing in my ear, I held him tight placing my head on his shoulder. His hands started up and down my back in a soothing manner, I started to relax my hands roaming his back making him moan and sigh.

“There is nothing taboo about wanting to be with a man, or a woman wanting to be with a woman. We gods also have loves that are the same sex. I will show you that love is love, in all its forms” he said into my ear.

He began peppering my neck with kisses leading up to my lips, his tongue tasted like a sweet wine as he danced around my own tongue. I moaned pulling him closer to me, his hand wandered to my member pumping it lightly and fondling my balls. I gasped leaning back almost falling off his lap, he fell back and rolled over so he was on top of me.

“Embrace your desires Y/N. you have neglected yourself long enough” he said.

His mouth was around my penis, his warm mouth and tongue teasing and massaging my penis and balls. I was moaning loudly making him chuckle as he kept going.

“Pan please let me pleasure you!” I screamed.

He gladly obliged keeping his mouth around me, he positioned his own member above my mouth. I took him all and massaging his huge balls in my hands, he began to moan and soon we were in a battle for who would come first. I lost coming in his mouth which he drank greedily, he removed himself from my mouth, I released a whine when he tore himself from my mouth, I wanted more then he lifted me onto my knees.

“Do not worry sweet boy, we are not done yet” he cooed pushing me forward so I was on all fours.

He started to lick my asshole, I had been dreaming of this moment but had never thought anyone, even a god for that matter would be willing to have me. His tongue thrusting into my ass made me squeal in delight, Pan chuckled before positioning his member to for entry. With his large soft hands on my hips he started to push himself inside me, the stretch felt amazing as he kept coming inside me until his hips met my ass.

He pulled out slowly before ramming himself deep inside me again, I moaned at the movement making his already erect penis twitch inside me. Soon he was hammering me deeper and deeper at a startling speed I didn’t know was possible, then again he was a god, a sexy as hell god who knew how to make you feel great. My arms buckle making me fall into the pillows below me, he rolled over again still seated inside of me. 

“Embrace who you are Y/N” he said lying on his back.

Placing my hands on his chiselled chest I started to ride him slowly, before I got my courage raising my ass almost completely off him and slamming myself down. This went on for a while longer than I thought possible until he finally came in a huge amount, rolling us again he pushed my legs up and started hammering me again. He took my penis and started pumping it as fast as he as hammering me, when he came again I came all over his chest.  
He pulled out and led beside me; he kissed my cheek then pulled me close to him. 

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Amazing, that didn’t feel like it was taboo it felt...” 

“Right, perfect, like you were whole?” he asked.

“Yes”

“Same here. Stay with me in my realm, don’t leave me. I will make you feel that good everyday, and you can return the favour to me” he whispered nibbling my ear.

“I will” I replied pulling his head closer to me by his horns.


End file.
